It is known as described below to provide a buck regulator, which includes a first inductor, capacitor, and freewheel diode or switch for producing a first regulated output voltage across the capacitor from a pulsed input supply, the pulses being controlled to provide the regulation, with a second inductor, capacitor, and diode or switch for producing a second output voltage across the second capacitor by inductive or transformer coupling of the second inductor to the first inductor. However, the presence of the second output adversely affects the performance of the regulator, especially the regulation of the first output voltage, unless the load for the second output voltage is relatively small.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved buck regulator for providing at least two output voltages.